Alpha pride
by magiduchess46
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the most hated girl in her pack. They all think that she's the one who caused them trouble for some reason. Natsu the alpha of the pack decides he wants to confront her with the help of his girl friend Lissana. What happens when Lucy turns into her wolf and the pack that once thought that she was a burden now realises that she is made for the roll to be Luna.
1. Chapter 1

She was always shy and closed up. However, what happens when a certain alpha decides to come back into her life? She's devastated and hurt. So Lucy leaves only find herself stuck in more trouble. Not did Natsu not help in the matter but Lissana also stuck her paws into it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

so you all may of read a story on here named wolfs tail and i love it however they barely post any currently only have 4 chapter that are short. so i wanted to at least create one that is different. so here we go. BTW i love how wolfs tail is developing.

chapter 2

Lucy's Pov

i got up out of my bed and sighed. Another day being known as the rich child the one that everyone hated for some odd reason. I stretched and groaned. " I suppose i better get ready " i mumbled. I hated school only because the boy that i loved was there and he was taken. Taken by non other than Lissana. I liked her however she didn't like me back. I moved towards the my bathroom and ran a hot steamy bath. It truly relaxed me and got me ready for school and the drama that would start once i walked through the doors. As i began to clean my self thoughts of how i would next come across them and what they could all possibly do to humiliate me again. i clenched my fist and slammed it against my bath tub only to dent it. I cursed and looked at my fist. No damage. Of course this would happen, i got the ability to transform into my wolf last year. no one knows not even my farther. They all take the mick out of me because i haven't 'got them yet' however i have and i am the most gorgeous wolf you would ever lay eyes on. I'm a rare one. My coats a glistening sliver and my eyes dead brown. i have a white patch that resembles a key on my chest. Some how this is all linked to something but i don't know what. There are books about white wolves but if i toke them all out people would then get curious about me and that would be good at all. ( skips bathroom stuff because no one needs to know and its boring )

i got dressed into a white tank top that had white lace and the top part. I also put on a black pencil skirt with a black blazer. My farther hated me wearing this, he said it made me look stupid and asking for trouble but i don't believe him because i look like a normal teenage girl.

" Farther!" i shouted loudly, but he didn't respond. Probably gone to work already.

i carried on with getting ready. I curled my hair at the ends lightly to make my hair a little more bouncy and i applied the normal amount of makeup, just the usual amount of mascara and lip gloss. I don't need foundation, which i am grateful for. i looked at the time and mentally slapped myself. I'm going to be late again. I run to school and look at the doors, they are closing. I get there just in time and glare at the teachers closing them. They stare at me and snorted.

" what do you want Heartfilia? " the tallest teacher asked.

he had dark and shoulder length hair. It look shiny and soft. He appeared to have some type of muscles but i ignored him. I walked around them and went to my class. I sat down in my chair and watched as students whispered about me. the usual thing like

" i heard she hasn't even met her mate yet."

" that's because she hasn't got her wolf form yet"

stuff like that didn't bother me because i concealed my wolf scent through perfumes that kind of annoyed a lot of people because of the amount that i slather on my self. Then Natsu and Lissana walk through the doors and their eyes meet mine. Lissana grinned and laughed at me. i shrugged and sighed however she didn't want that reaction and launches at me. I just take the blow as she grabs me the throat and throws me roughly to the floor. She cowers over me and grins evilly.

" what's wrong loser? Realised you have no one?" She sneered in my face and i move my hands so they are placed on her neck.

" Get the fuck of me " My voice came out harsher than i intended to.

Just as i was about to attack back which hasn't happened once because shes never even touched a finger on me, Natsu breaks us apart and glares daggers at me.

" Don't you dare hurt the future lunar of this pack, you shouldn't even be here to start of with. Your useless. " His words cut like a knife and stabbed me in the heart.

I growled and moved of the floor. " Don't you worry 'alpha' ill leave her alone. I mean i always did up until now. I guess your all just as dumb as you look. "

" what's that suppose to mean?" He commanded.

I walked out of the classroom before the teacher got there, completely ignoring Natsu's question. i walked towards the courtyard and laid on a bench. I can't be asked for lessons today. Something was telling me to back and put up with the lectures the teachers gave me every 5 minutes. Before i could even move, it was break time and everyone poured into the once peaceful court yard. i got up only to have Lissana and Natsu stand in front of me.

" Why did you skip glass little pup" Lissana asked in fake curiosity. ' because you were a bitch remember? ' i asked internally. instead i replied with

" Because i can, have you got a problem. " she tackled me and growled deeply into my ear

" matter of fact i do, your alive. "

She transformed into her wolf and growled at me, trying to make me feel intimidated. Unluckily for her, it doesn't work. My fathers twice the size then her and he had to show me sometimes how to do combat as a wolf. it paid of though so i'm grateful. A voice whispered inside me. it was telling me to let her out. she was whimpering in pain to fight. But there was also another reason for her need to be let out. And it screamed MATE. I did what she asked and slowly concentrated on being one with power and nature. Just as i turned into my wolf and everyone stared in shock and fear for i was the legendary silver wolf. the one that only came in a blue moon. Lissana's wolf wasn't any where near as impressive as mine and i growled and stared down at her.

" So... I think you owe me an apology. " I said in disinterest.

She began to back of, however it wasn't just from me. It was from the man that stood behind me. Now transformed into his wolf. I felt his fur brush against mine. I cringed, Mate. I turned my head but what shocked me the most was what i saw. Natsu. He looked just as confused as me. But i knew what this meant. I was mated to the alpha. The one i craved but i couldn't have. I freaked and instantly ran, I fucking ran. I didn't know where i was going but as soon as i got there i didn't stop. The border.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Dw guys i'm going to continue, since i actually really like writing and OMG FAIRY TAIL. hehehe nalu ship...

Anyway onto the new chapter.

Natsus Pov:

Lucys my mate... Lucys my mate... Lucys my ma... It all slowly sunk in as she ran away. But to where i didn't know. What's happening i question myself. Confusion toke over my mind as my wolf forced my feet to go after her, my feet ran as fast as i could and i began to catch up with the blonde who i despised because of what i was told but the blonde that i now loved because she was my mate and it made me realise i loved her all this time. I ran despite my thoughts consuming my mind. What i saw wasn't what i wanted to see. My mate jumping over border.

" LUCY!" i roared loudly. She turned around and i could see sorrow in her eyes.

She couldn't stay and if going rouge was what she had to do to stay away from Lissana, that's exactly what she would do. I paced around frantically. My wolf wanted her to submit so badly. Just because we are the upcoming alpha and WE are dominate together, it made me want to go after her and give her the punishment she needed for running away.

" What am i going to do? " i mumbled.

tears tried to force their way into my eyes but i refused. I'm stronger. I'll just claim Lissana ass my own and say that i just wanted to see what her fur was like. But it was a act of love. Every one knows that. oh Lucy... Why did you have to go away? I could of protected you...

It all sunk in. I have to go after her! People will be after her because of the type of wolf she is. She the legendary silver wolf. She's more legendary than Erza's falling apart two piece swimming costume. They will skin my mate for her fur and i will never be able to claim her as my lunar. I won't be able to mark her...

"Fuck you Lissana" I knew it was because of me she ran away but Lissana was partly to blame as well.

God i hate her so much right now. I have to contact Igneel and tell him about Lucy and everything. He's going to be mad and send all of his loyal people out to go after her. I kind of feel sorry for her right now. Sort of depressing. I looked where she left, her beautiful scent still lingering strongly. As i turned away from her scent trail and stalked back to the pack house i thought about how i could get my friends to come and help me. Even though they hate her too. i frowned, why do so many people hate her? She's done nothing wrong. Is it because she sticks out from the crowd? Before i could continue even continue with my raging thoughts that my wolf decided to force upon my and make me feel guilty, i arrived at the pack house and outside stood Igneel and let's just say, i shat myself. He was seething in pure rage, his eyes glued on to mine and i swear if looks could kill, my old man would be a murderer. But what shocked me more was my friends behind him. Gray, the sadistic stripper who had Juvia as a mate. Gajeel, the metal eating freak, who also got a mate before me. Wendy, my younger sister who longed for a mate, she had a fascination with air for some reason. Erza, who always carried a sword with her even though she's one of the strongest wolves in our pack, heavens sake she was the first to get a mate! Everyone was there apart from Lissana.

"Son, i am fully aware of your mate and her going rouge. So i'm sending out my best men and well your friends along with you. You are so stupid and idiotic it's impossible for me to think around you. " Igneel sighed as he said this.

" i know how you feel Igneel, Flame brains a retard." Everyone snickered at Grays comment.

i groaned and look at my old man. He knew what i was asking with out asking him.

" Your leaving in an hour or less if you want, have something to eat and take money with you just in case. Some of my men will go in cars. Also your friends and their mates have kindly asked if they could help. " I nodded to what Igneel had to say.

I began to go inside but Erza put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. She cares a lot and i give her same back so i returned it. She let her hand fall of my shoulder and i walked in. I grabbed some food. Food that would last me a while which was half the fridge. But hey a boys got to eat.

After 30 minutes, i started to run with everyone behind me. They knew what her scent was from the lingering scent. It was weaker to them but it was strong to me and i was grateful. I grinned as i could smell the intoxicating thing that i craved to have as a lunar. However, she's in a different pack... She passed into Sabertooth. I growled, how did she run so fast here? it's a 2 hour run and a 3 hour walk. Don't tell me she walked all the way. Just as everyone else caught up, a pair of glowing red eyes emerged from the woods on their side. A big black wolf with brilliant red eyes emerged slowly. Along with a White wolf, with greyish blue eyes. They were big however, I was also big. I was a alpha.

"So the fairies came to claim the beautiful blonde huh? I'm sorry but she's with Yukino right now and she doesn't want any intrusions. i mean i wouldn't want any as well if i was pouring my eyes out and crying out nobody likes me over and over and over again." The white wolf said loud and clear for me to hear.

"You bastard" i growled.

His grin forcing me to give him my worst death stare.

ANOTHER A/N:

SOOOO, she pasted into Sabertooths pack! and yes i'm aware i just spelt pasts as pasted. But i'm too lazy to change it. ALSO DON'T YOU FAIRY TAIL LOVERS WORRY I WILL CARRY THIS ON FOR AS LONG AS I CAN! BECAUSE I'M CRAZY AND AHHHHH. yeah so till next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n:

Heya guys. Just letting you know i'm going to be creating a snapchat account for you guys to add, (absolutely optional) On this account it will be giving small previews and release dates of the next chapters. In the next chapter ill will be giving the snapchat name. BTW this is optional to add. DW i'm not a stalker lmao. Anyway on with the thing you guys came to read :p

Lucys Pov:

Yukino wrapped her arms around me. She seemed to be lost in thought. I loved her, in a friendly way, (DON' THINK I'M GOING TO SHIP YUKINO AND LUCY, THEY ARE LIKE SISTERS.) I met her via the internet, we became close friends. If i knew that she was in a pack i would of came here before i even met my mate. ugh mate. Don't get me wrong. I like Natsu but it's going to fast. I dreamed of having him as my own, now it just feels strange, like i want to be in his arms and hold him until we fall asleep. I looked down feeling guilty, Why was Natsu having an effect on me? My legs slowly forced me to get up.

"I'm sorry Yukino, but i have to go. They will catch up soon. No doubt that Natsu has more people with him. I can just sense him near..." i said whilst looking away.

She smiled and i tried to hide the tears that tried to force their way out of my eyes.

"I understand Lucy however please... Consider Natsu's feelings. He is your mate after all. " Her voice was as soft as honey. It made me feel even more guilty for running away...

" I will consider how he's feeling. You have nothing to worry about Yukino. " I lied. I lied straight through my teeth and to her face.

I'm terrible... I walked to the entrance of the the house with her close behind me. I turned and thanked her one last time. I transformed into my wolf and turned a corner, only to walk straight into rouge, he looked scared and didn't have the time to notice that it was me. He didn't even say sorry. Jerk. My wolf form was drew to the smell of blood. Something was going on and i was being drawn to it. The smell was non other then my mate fighting Sting. They both had injuries, that was obvious from the smell and the gashes that were scattered over their wolves. I walked out from the darkness of the trees unconsciously. Natsu was the first to notice me, his eyes locking onto mine giving Sting a moment to sink his canines into Natsu's shoulder. He growled and threw Sting to the ground. It was almost as if seeing me witnessing him in this state made him more powerful. He walked towards me, ignoring Stings protests and Gray and Gajeel help him down. I could hear every moment each of his paws hit the ground. Almost louder then our hearts that was in both of our throats. I felt myself panicking again, needing to run, needing to get away and escape. But my wolf wouldn't budge. She decided she was staying this time. Natsu was hurt and he needed our help, our help to get him in a better physical shape. Before i could even think about my own movements we met half way and Natsu sniffed me. He could tell i was crying earlier. He gave me a reassuring smile to make sure i wouldn't run of again. i smiled back nervously. His smell clouded my mind, even if he was covered in blood, i was allured to him. I forced my wolf to snap out of our daze and began to think realistic. He is hurt and needs our help not kisses and god knows what else. I move to the side of him and nudge his waist with my nose, bringing him onto my back. At first he wasn't pleased that i was carrying him and that all his friends just stood there laughing at his position. I tried to ignore them but their smiles are contagious. A big one rose on my face. Natsu happened to notice and let me carry him.

After an heavy and tiring hour everyone decided to stop as we came across a lake. This would be a good chance to switch back into my human form, the form that made my life easier because i wouldn't be hunted in it. I slipped Natsu onto the floor and looked at Gray, Gajeel and Jelal. ( forgot how u spell his name loll) They knew what i meant and they brought him over to a different part of the lake to get cleaned. Erza, Levy and Juvia all brought me with them to a separate part where we were out of sight from the boys. I looked down, they are going to lecture me i thought as Erza looked deep into my eyes. I tried to ignore her as i transformed into my human form.

" Lucy... " Erza started. Tears blinded my eyes and i looked down. Guilt coming to me in waves.

" I'm sorry Erza... I wasn't thinking, i was being the stupid girl that you all know me as." I cried.

" Lucy that's not what i'm on about, i wanted to say sorry... Lissana told us all that you weren't a wolf and you were a human... We treated you differently because we thought you would tell everyone about us being wolves and we was scared we would be hunted down. " Her voice broke slightly.

I looked up and stared and the other girls, they all had the same look, guilt. Soon my tears turned into me sobbing and them all hugging me. If it wasn't for our umm, lack of clothes ( because once you transform into a wolf and back, your clothes disappear like get real) i would of thought it was a sweet moment. a bonding moment.

" C'mon we won't have long to get a quick wash, it's almost dark." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Natsu's Pov:

" Guy's it's not funny, she was carrying me!" I wined as they all laughed at my priceless face.

" Even Juvia wouldn't do that and she's obsessed with me. I'd be grateful some one actually cared enough to do that." Gray added.

And of course everyone agreed to his comment and that slightly ticked me of. Annoying Gray with his worthless mouth. Who even asked for his input? I whimpered as i moved slightly.

" Fuck, Sting sure knows how to fight, i'll give him that." i mumbled under my breath.

" Yeah but you was tearing into him just as badly" Gajeel laughed.

Why am i even friends with these guys?! I looked over to Jellal to see him slightly blushing. Interesting.

" Jellal... Why are you blushing so badly?" I asked slyly. He sent me and angry look as the guys turned their attention to him. He sighed in defeat and stared right at me.

" Maybe because our mates are right over there and well in the same position we are? " This got us all thinking and a kick to Gray's mouth as Erza noticed him creeping nearby to look at Juvia.

I looked around nervously for Erza to come after me to. Luckily, she didn't, which made me grin. We all started to have a normal boy talk when all of a sudden we heard one of the girls scream. Ignoring my wounds, i jumped up to see what had happened . Lucy was on the floor, completely nude and blushing as she stared at me. Her eyes began to water in embarrassment. I turned away and walked to the were the guys stayed and sunk my head into the water. Let's try to forget that, i thought to my self.

A/N:

omg she's going back already. OMG. I'm actually so weird i am not going to lie. Any whooo. Hope you look forward to next boring ass chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I lost a follower (*,*) oh well... Anyway, here's my snap chat name. Don't use your main account because you don't know me :D it just makes sense. But yeah here yah go.

magiduchess46

Lucy' Pov:

" Natsu, you know it would be better for one of us to carry you." i complained about his stubbornness.

" Lucy you don't even know that i can handle my self. I have been in lot's of fights! " He retorted back.

I groaned. Why won't he just give in? Will i seriously need to be forceful against my alpha and go against his wishes? I thought about all of the possible outcomes and came to terms with what i needed and wanted to do. I just really couldn't give a shit what he thought. He looked at me as he noticed my lack of concentration. Almost on instinct, he backed away a bit. Getting ready to run, i got into my pouncing stance and jumped, tackling him to the floor. I laughed as i tried to him onto my back again with his struggles. Gray decided to help out and i willingly let him. He barged Natsu onto my back and Natsu growled as i toke of. My paws collided with the floor at a un-human pace. I could feel my self getting so lost into the sensation of being free that it made me go faster. I could even tell that Natsu was the extra weight on my back. I loved the feel of being in the woods, even if there was dangers out there trying to hunt us down. I couldn't care because i loved it. We must of been closer to the border of our pack because Natsu started to squirm again. It only became apparent to me that i was carrying him.

" What's wrong Natsu? Don't want daddy to see you beaten up on a girls back? " I asked in fake mock.

He snorted in response as he started to move his self of me and i was sort of grateful because my back got air breezing towards it and it felt pleasantly amazing. Natsus eyes meet mine and i looked away slightly. For some reason i felt nervous.

" Lucy you can stay in the pack house for tonight. I think that your dad might want some answers and soon. " He finally said. I nodded in agreement and released a sigh. My farther. How could i forget about him?

" I would like that . I don't mind where i sleep. " I realised what i said and started walking forward to the pack house ignoring Natsus snickers and snide comments.

We got there and the door to the pack house flung open and almost came of it's hinges. I backed away slightly, my tail in between my legs. Yep i'm pretty much shitting myself. Igneel came out and grinned at Natsus beaten form.

" So, you finally got a beating huh boy? " Natsu snarled in return and Igneels gaze slowly drifted to me. His face turned to angry then to sadness.

" Lucy, i must say, your wolf is beautiful however you will need to be punished. " He said " And i spoke to your dad he said that he's rather disappointed in you an well..."

Natsu noticed the pause before i could and glared at his dad.

" Well what? " He asked the simple question i didn't want to know the answer too.

" He's kicking you out Lucy as your punishment- " he was about to say something else but Natsu beat him to it.

" YES! Luce you can live with us! Next to my room. It's always empty like half of the rooms in this damn house. " He grinned at me as his wolf budged mine making me smile. He was happy that i got to live with him now but there was thing still missing that i needed to know.

" What's my punishment? " Natsu froze completely forgetting about it. He stood in front me in a protective motion however he was weak right now and i pushed him out of the way making him fall to the floor and glare up at me.

" I will be taking you out of school for a week and you will not be aloud to pass the bored for a week too. " I nodded in agreement

It wasn't a bad punishment and i was glad for that. It just toke away some privileges. Natsu looked at me as he got up of the floor. His head motioned for me to follow him. Igneel smiled at me as i pasted him. He was pleased that i didn't argue because that would only resort in a bigger punishment.

We finally made it to a door after what seemed like years. Natsu was the first to break the silence.

" This is the bathroom. Everyone on this floor uses this one. Rules. There are two parts. A thin wall splits us apart. They are kind of like public washrooms really. " He said in a calm tone. I nodded.

I was getting tired so i didn't respond with my voice. Natsu noticed and helped me into the washrooms he directed me to my half and told me to meet him in 30 minutes outside the door. I turned back into my human form and sank into the hot water. It felt perfect and calming. I could hear Natsu get into the water too. His easy heart beats that relaxed me. I started to fall asleep and decided that it was time for me to get washed properly. I grabbed a towel. There wasn't anyway clothes which i kind of got angry and cursed this house telepathically. of course it can't hear me but yeah... I walked out side the wash room and noticed Natsu in a towel to. My blush caught on to him and he began walking. I followed him not sure if he was going to show me my room for now.

" Luce, your rooms just there, and mine there " He pointed the two out. Both directly next to each other.

i smiled. " Thanks Natsu" I said as i walked into my room. He smiled as he entered his own room when i went into mine.

I closed the door and sank against it. My dad would of course be like that. He doesn't understand. He wouldn't understand what is would be like to be bullied everyday. He's a popular business man. He's cherished by a lot of adults in the pack. I'm just his daughter. Nothing more. Igneel however... He's going to be my dad in law now if i marry Natsu. No doubt i will. It's just will they really want me here? I played with the carpet nervously. I was doubting my powers, my self. Tears slipped down my cheeks. I didn't even know why. I needed to be the alphas prideful lunar. He expected me to be. My mind made up. I stood up and walked to my dresser. There were some of my clothes in here already. I grabbed the pink silky, nightie. I slipped it on and made my way towards the double bed. I HAD to be his lunar. It was why the gods above me chose me. It wasn't a fluke. It was meant to be. Not because i'm a legendary wolf. I felt myself drift of and soon enough the peaceful darkness clouded around me. It felt nice to get some rest and to finally have the one... i could call mine.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

REMINDER: DONT use your main acc. obvs. Apart from that lets get on with the chapter.

Lucy Pov:

It's so warm... Wait warm? The source was, well blissful. It reached right to my core and the smell. It was amazing. Was it cinnamon? It was some type of spice and the smell of the woods. It was comforting at the very least. I cuddled it more. Maybe Natsu got me a hot water bottle and filled it with everything that i loved? That's it isn't it. A smile spread it's way onto my face as i fell right into this object. Gripping it, i didn't notice it was making noises. I tilted my head up and my smile faded. What the... FUCK!

" NATSU!" I screamed. I just cuddled my mate, that would be considered as wanting to have intercourse.

" Jeez Luce, i almost died there. Do you think you could suffocate me any more? " He asked whilst rubbing his sides.

" I don't know? Want me to check? " I asked dangerously.

He gulped and shrank away. I sighed and moved my way of the bed. It then came apparent to me he just crawled into my bed in the middle of the night! I turned and walked up to him. A sweet, sickly smile plastered onto my face. He became curious and grinned in return. He's so in for it i thought. I raised my leg, my foot getting ready to collide with his face. He didn't have the time as i perfectly timed my attack. I huffed as i let my legs fall back to it's side. He grumbled something on the lines of girls and smelly feet. I decided to ignore his ridiculous comments and sorted out my nightie, putting it back into place.

" Natsu, you have school." I say across the room.

" Nope, dad said that i didn't have to because i'm injured. Also everyone who helped us is coming over today, they are missing school too. " He slightly said with a tint of a laugh.

Evil bastard...

" Okay... Well i'm going to stay in here and sleep... " I say with confidence.

" Nope, your not hiding Luce. They want to spend more time with you, they're your friends now as well as mine. " His words were starting to piss me off.

" No Natsu. So now that i'm your mate, everyone wants to be friends with me. Because i'm something special everyone noticed me?" I yell a him.

I have... anger issues, maybe i should go to the gym and lose some of it...

" Luce, i'm sorry... I know this must be hard now and all. I jus- "

" NO NATSU! You don't understand... Just get out please i want some time alone. " Tears tried to slip out. I blinked them back. I'm fed up of crying over people who never gave a shit about me. He was one of them.

I heard him lift of the bed. He watched me as i picked up a strange, old book and opened it gently. He sighed and walked out of my room. Not even bothering to close the door gently. It slammed shut loudly causing me to drop the book. I sighed. It was painful to have him walk away. It seemed as though i was rejecting him. I debated whether i should run after him. No. He hurt me because he was saying those thoughtless words. I grabbed the book of the floor tenderly. I leaped onto my messy bed and ran my finger through my hair. Opening the book onto first page i got lost into the words. It was about a couple who had everything. They were loved by everyone but one. He was jealous and killed the two. There was about 3 chapters left until it was completed. I closed my eyes to let them rest. Is this what i'm going to be doing for the next week? Me reading and being mean to Natsu. I knew i needed to apologise to him but i didn't want to. He was a jerk. A massive one at that. He didn't think and therefore hurt my feelings. If he won't come and say sorry to me i won't say sorry back. That will be how it works i decided. He's going to be even worse now that your going to ignore him. I stretched and rolled of my bed. I yelped and rubbed my elbows.

" Fine be like that. " I mumbled to my bed. I stood and looked around my room.

Surely there's something to entertain me. My eyes scanned the whole room until it reached a radio. It small but it would be useful. I stepped towards it and turned it on. It started playing instruction by Jax Jones and Demi Lovato. ( Yep there are nowa days songs in this, don't bitch about it.) I slowly got into the beat and skipped towards my dresser. I grabbed my purple tank top and black skirt. I tucked in my tank top and started jumping around the room. i grabbed my hair brush from the desk and started to sing to parts of the song. I was so consumed by the song and my own fun that i hadn't noticed the door open and a little giggle. The door closed lightly and small foot steps pounded their way down the hall. I jumped onto my bed and pretended i had an audience and swing my arms in the air and moved my hips to the beat. I didn't even know i actually had an audience. Everyone was at my door. Natsu stared in amazement as i danced freely. Gajeel and Gray laughed as they bumped their shoulders together knowing that Levy and Juvia were most likely going to join in. Erza grinned at Jellal and grabbed his hand. i stopped as i noticed everyone get into my room. I giggled as i noticed they were dancing too. They may now notice me but it is fun to have people with me. I carried on moving my hips and playing with my hair. Natsu climbed onto my bed and i grinned at him. Maybe we could both forgive each other by dancing i thought. His hands travelled to my waist and we both started dancing. The song ended and came on another song we didn't know but it fun nether the less.

" Lucy! " Levy shouted over the noise.

" Yes Levy? " I shouted back.

She grabbed me of the bed and started dancing with me on the floor much to Natsu's and Gajeels displeasure. We held onto each others hands and wave them around.

" Guess what! " She said a little more quite because of the distance now.

" What?" I asked.

" There's a good book store in the town across. I was wondering when your of your punishment if you would like to join me. " She asked kindly.

" Of course!" I shout.

We all carried on for about half an hour until Natsu turned the music of. Erza looked at Natsu.

" That was a good song " She complained.

" Yeah it was but we need to get something to eat. Luce hasn't eaten all day. " He said in response.

I sighed and pretended i wasn't even hungry. Truth was i'm starving and i am craving chicken. Natsu sensing my need for food clasped my hand in his and dragged me to the kitchen. I said in awe at the food that lay on the table in front of me. I looked at Natsu as i asked him permission to eat with my eyes. His grin permitting me to go ahead. Levy sat next to me as we tore into the food. We knew that we weren't usually like this but Levy apparently didn't eat this morning too. She was too happy to meet me again.

"Hey Luce, want some sauce? " He asked from across the table. Of course i nodded and didn't think twice about what type.

I added it to some chicken and began to eat it. My eyes watered and Natsu laughed with Jellal. Juvia looked at the bottle and shock her head. She got out of her chair and went to the fridge. I watched her as she searched it. She finally grabbed some milk and i almost tripped over my chair as i launched my self for it. I gulped it all down and slowly turned my head to Natsu. You could him try to swallow the saliva in his throat. I flashed him my teeth and he noticed i started to transform into my wolf.

" Luce, it was a mistake... I was suppose to pick up the ketchup..." He pleaded.

" Nope..."

There was a pause, a long pause.

"Run" I warned.

He fled in a second, i ran after him with crazy speed. He transformed into his wolf as well and sped up. i cursed as i see him getting away. He's getting to the school. He know i can't go there. I growled. surely there's another way to reach him... A diversion. Realisation hit me and i jumped onto the closet roof. I finally noticed him and just as he was about to get to the gates. I pounced in front of him. You could see the fear in his eyes but then it turned into his signature grin.

" Hey Luce... " He whispered

Confused i nodded.

" I just wanted to say, i love you "

I nodded again " I love you too"

His grin changed into a sorry smile making me even more confused and of guard.

He pounced this time and started tickling me. Even in this form i'm useless. I laughed loudly making everyone who was in school look out the windows. I looked up just in time to see another wolf. It looks familiar...

"Natsu watch out!" i managed to gasp out as he was stilll tickling me. I moved my back feet in time to push him of me and into the school gates.

Lissana jumped on me and i growled. Her claws sinking deeply into my shoulder.

A/N:

Hey, well i'm bored now 0.0


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Just so yah know i don't own fairy tail because i am not a genius. DUHHH. GIVE ME REVIEWS PEOPLE! I need to know if i am doing well.

No ones Pov:

Lucy felt blood drip out of her shoulder slowly. Lucy's face showed a mix of emotions. Pain, Exhaustion, Anger and most of all determination. Lucy was focused on getting Lissana of her but her mind kept on wondering to Natsu. Why wasn't he helping her? Why was he standing there? Lissana noticed Lucy's distraction and began to swipe her claws towards Lucy's face. Gasps could be heard from the school gates as they realised who was on top of Lucy. Eyes going from Lucy to Lissana. Lissana to Lucy as they tried to figure out why Lucy wasn't fighting back. Lucy noticed just in time and moved her body up so it would only scratch her shoulder again or just below her neck. Unluckily for her... It slashed her shoulder again, deepening the wound. Lucy pushed Lissana of her with as much strength as she could muster. Lissana's grin stayed plastered on her face as Lucy tried to stand up on all fours. But it didn't work. Lucy needed someone to help. She pleaded Natsu with her eyes but they stayed on Lissana, anger and impression shown in them. He was happy Lissana was beating her! Lucy growled. Well fuck you too Dragneel she thought. Lucy backed away slowly. She was retreating all because Natsu was glad with Lissana. Lucy was being a coward because of them! This shouldn't be happening Natsu and Lucy are mates not him and Lissana. Lissanas eyes moved to Natsu's and she smiled at Natsu. Lucy completely forgot about Natsu being there. For Lucy this was an act of leadership. She simply couldn't care if Natsu was wanting Lissana. Lucy would show dominancy and make everyone see her for the powerful wolf she was. She learned what the key meant. It was to the stars. She could call them at her command and they could help her. Lucys focus stayed on the power she needed. She could feel something coursing through her blood. It sent shivers down her spine and made her become alive. She completely forgot about the agonising pain in her shoulder and moved one paw in front of the other. On their own accord they started to run faster and faster and they tackled Lissana. Her paws holding Lissana down whilst her canines dropped on to her neck. Lucy was about to sink them in but she controlled it. Her power was too strong for her now.

" You dare attack me again and i will kill you without hesitation. " Lucy warned and got up of Lissana.

Natsus eyes wondered to Lucy. He knew she was strong because she carried him but he always thought Lissana was strong too. He was wrong and he knew it. He should of stepped in and been the mate Lucy needed him to be. Instead he silently cheered on Lissana. The girl he is still technically dating as well of having a mate. He felt sick. He moved to Lissana and sighed

"Lissana, we aren't dating any more. And... If you try to hurt Luce again, i will force you to leave the pack." I said quietly.

To say the least Lissana was scared. Lucy just had a massive boost of power and Natsu just dumped her in front of everyone. She knew it was coming but it was embarrassing.

Lucy turned up at the pack house before Natsu could even leave the school gates. Lucy's tears clouded her vision and no matter how many times she tried to blink them back, they never went. She tried to remind her self that she was done with tears. She was the mate of someone who desired another still. She couldn't control that and it broke her heart. Escape was all she thought but she knew she couldn't because it would only result in a worse punishment and she didn't want that. Levy was waiting for Lucy in her room and seeing Lucy in tears broke the petite blue teenager.

Lucy's Pov:

I walked into my room with a wet face. Blood was still pouring out of my arm but i ignored it and looked up towards my bed. I wanted to just sleep but i knew i needed to be healed. Levy sat there staring at my wet face. My fur stuck together like clumpy mascara on eyelashes. I didn't have enough power to stay in my form and collapsed to the floor now in my human form. I could hear Levy shout for help as i started to slip into an unconscious state. My vision going black from loss of blood. Familiar people filled into the room fast and i felt arms go around me. Last thing i could smell was Levy and Igneel.

Igneels Pov:

" Levy! What happened?" I asked with worry as i carried Lucy down the halls.

" I don't know i was waiting for her and when she came back she was crying and bleeding. I should of noticed the blood first but..." Levy stopped talking as she examined Lucy's face.

Lucy was awfully pale and she had dark circles around her eyes. It didn't look natural to me.

" She used her power..." Levy realised. " She used it! She was in a fight and she was losing she called upon he sacred power of her wolf and she lost control. It almost toke over. "

" Levy your going crazy, wolves don't have power like that " I stated as we reached the bathroom.

" She is a legendary one " Levy explained. " Wait i can take it from here just go and get the first aid kit. And a needle. " Levy added.

I nodded. She is in pain and she needs her help besides no matter how bad this situation is, i can't go in there with other ladies. I ran towards the closet first aid kit and searched through it. A needle was already in the kit along with some strong thread. I made my way back to the bathroom and knocked. It opened fast and the first aid kit was snatched out of my hands.

" A thank you would be nice. " I mumbled.

I turned to go find Natsu and get him to tell me what happened. Juvia, Erza and Wendy ran past and into me. They all said a quick sorry as they made their way to go see Lucy. I sighed and massaged my temples. Natsu. That was right. I could smell that he was here and i made me way over to him. As i made eye contact with him he walked over.

" Where's Luce?" He asked

" Having a bath" I replied, trying not to make him worry.

" Well, i need to speak to her, it's urgent. " He said.

" More urgent then her needing her shoulder to be stitched up? More urgent then her needing to wake up? Shes unconscious Natsu. What the hell happened to her?" I asked as i raised my voice at him. His eyes widened

" Where is she?! " He asked completely oblivious to my question.

" As i said taking a bath now tell me what happened!" I bellowed.

" She got in a fight with Lissana. She almost killed Lissana and Lissana almost killed Lucy. I didn't stop them dad. I didn't help Luce. " Natsu whispered.

I kind of felt bad for the poor boy. He is suppose to be the next Alpha but he didn't even help the future Lunar.

" Wait outside the bath room on your floor " I said. " I will speak to Lissana and sort out this matter. "

Natsu nodded and walked as fast as he could to the bath room. I actually pitied him.

Levys Pov:

" Erza go get a dressing gown or something. We need to bring her back to her bed room. " I commanded.

Lucy was all stitched and cleaned up now and i was grateful. I made sure the stitches were secure before i helped up her limb body. Erza came back in a minute and handed me the dressing gown.

" Natsu is waiting out side. I think we should let him carry her to her room" Erza said

" Why? He wasn't here to help her was he?" I said as i carried her under my arm.

" No but he is her mate. " Erza replied.

I grunted and gave in. As soon as i got out side i looked at Natsu once and nodded. He swept up Lucy and brought her to her room. I was angry with him and wanted to show him a piece of my mind but i refrained and told him what to give her when she wakes up. She is going to need a lot of sleep and food.

A/N:

Yeah yeah. REVIEW! Bye hoes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

I don't really have a A/N today ;-;

Lucy's Pov:

I felt numb. My surroundings were dark. My senses blocked. I could feel myself slowly getting them back but that wasn't the point. I'm suppose to be the future Lunar and i can't even gain my senses. Who was beside me? Was anyone beside me? Would my dad be worried? I tried to open my eyes and eventually, I could open them. Only a little. The darkness felt comforting and lonely at the same time. My vision was blurry but i let my eyes adjust and almost smile but a frown coated my face. Why is Natsu next to me? Pain came to me as i moved my body slightly. I began to remember the fight with Lissana. Natsu cheering her on silently. I touched my shoulder gently. It hurt a lot and i couldn't find myself in me to move my limbs again. However, Natsu felt the strain in my body and opened his eyes. They seemed sad. My gaze lingered on him for a few moments before i looked away. I wanted to hurt him and run away but i'm being conflicted with wanting him.

"Luce..." He rasped. Was he crying?

Still not looking his way i nodded.

" I'm sorry. I don't know why i didn't help or interfere. " He whispered.

i gulped and looked at him. He was crying. Must be a connection through us being mates i thought. But then why was i feeling a slight tug at my heart?

" Natsu, it doesn't hurt. It didn't hurt. " I say trying to calm him. But it didn't work. He looked deep into my eyes. It saddened me to see him in such a state.

I smiled to reassure him some more. I mustered up enough strength to move my finger, beckoning him to come closer. He moved in a instant and hugged me close to him. Gentle as he moved his arm under my shoulder. His hands clung to the back of my shirt. I moved my good arm to go around his back. Holding him with the amount of pressure.

" You, know how people say forgive and forget? " I asked lightly.

" Yeah..."

" Well i might forgive you, however i won't forget. " I said.

" I wouldn't expect you to Luce. " He replied. He responded with something i thought he wouldn't. I honestly thought he say something like, stubborn or sorry.

" Natsu, i love you. " I mumbled into his neck. He rubbed his nose against mine in respond.

" I love you too. " He whispered.

We must of stayed like this for a while because soon enough you could see the sunset. I'm grateful to have people like him in my life now. I will need them. I will need him. It would be better if i had my farther. We were always distant since mum left. Layla. Natsu pulled away.

" Are you hungry?" He asked.

I thought about it for a while before i nodded.

" I'll be back soon then. " He said.

He seemed to be trying to distance himself right now. I was about to ask why but he left. Was he considering on rejecting me now. It wasn't to late to, so... Or was he upset of letting me go through that fight with Lissana? I will ask him when he gets back. I have to know. Either way i'll be prepared nether the less. After 10 minutes i could hear him walking down the hall. I braced my self and sat up straight. He smiled at me as i had moved myself.

" Natsu is something wrong? " i asked quietly. He held his breath and tensed. So something was wrong.

" Luce, i just want to speak to you. I didn't know the damage was this bad. You almost lost your arm because of her, you almost lost your life. You used your power for the first time and it almost toke over. Dad said you have too much of the power. I didn't even think it was possible that you could have it! " He said.

" Natsu, last time i remembered, my mum had the same mark as me. She had the same power. " I sighed. I didn't want to tell him but i had to.

" Wait, i heard your mum left you when you was little. So how could you remember?" He asked

" I have good memory. " I said. It wasn't a lie but i think it has something to do with my power.

" I see. Well Luce i wanted to speak to you about your power..." He whispered.

Wait, what?!

A/N;

Sorry it's short i'm really lazy ;D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

homework is effort, just wanna be crazy and let loose :p

Lucy's Pov:

"What about my power?" I questioned.

"Well i want to help you control it..." He mumbled.

He thinks i'm incapable of such a task? Well, he will be surprised. I crossed the room to the window despite my injury. I don't know why but i felt angry, was it anger or was it sadness? Either i didn't care enough to think about it much longer.

"I can control it... I was just focused on beating Lissana" I said.

He shock his head. "No Luce you didn't. I saw it, everyone saw it. They might not know as much about the silver wolves but i can guarantee that they felt it." He said, frustration coating his voice.

"So what? You clearly weren't up for helping me back there. " I groaned.

"You don't understand. Look don't mess with things you can't control Lucy." He sneered.

Is he seriously acting out over me having power?! What a.. a cunt! I've honestly had enough of him. I turned my body so i was facing him. I held my head up high and glared daggers at him.

"Fuck of Alpha" I yelled mockingly.

"What?" He asked angrily. He started to stalk towards me. This wasn't good...

"You heard me. I will not REPEAT myself." I loudly said.

He got close enough to send shivers down my spine with his gaze. I freaked out inside but outside i wasn't going to let him get what he wanted. He may be trying to protect me but it sure didn't feel that way. On their own accord my feet moved towards him. Great my wolfs wanting to establish dominance against him too. She knows full well that i can't fight in my current position.

"Luce, your stepping over the line right now." He growled out.

"Am i? I hadn't realised. My bad." I spat out sarcastically.

His hand shot out to my good arm and gripped onto my wrist.

"Know your place Lucy." He carried on growling.

Me being the stupid girl that i am, decided to pull my wrist out of his threatening grip and stood my ground.

"If i was you Dragneel, i would leave me alone and close the door behind you." I snarled.

"No way in hell." He spat.

"Well then." I said with a sigh.

I grabbed him with my good arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Get the fuck out" I warned. He grunted in response.

"Fine but i'll be locking it because your being a bitch." Before i could even question why he called me a 'Bitch' of all things. He swiftly left the room and locked the door quickly.

I growled and paced. Yes i went over board and disobeyed the future alpha. Why do we even have to call him that right now anyway? He's not alpha right now. I looked towards my window and ran to it. He won't keep me in here until he feels suitable. I'm pretty high... Oh well. You only live once and right now, getting out of this house and going for a walk sounds nice right about now. Maybe i could visit mums grave... I pulled the window up and toke a deep breath. Flinging myself out and landed on my feet. Shit, my legs are tingling. I looked down towards my leg. They look fine. With another deep breath, i moved myself to a shadowed area so no one would see me escape. No doubt the cunt has told people that he has locked me in 'my' room. I kept my head down. My arm killing like a bitch still as i swayed slightly. People noticed me slightly but thought that i was someone else maybe. I don't particularly know but i hated them looking at me as i passed. I felt like a freak still, they all hated me whether they would like to admit it or not. Feelings can't change over night. I carried on despite these feelings flowing through me.

After about 10 more minutes, i reached my mums grave and sat down in front of it. They angel that shown brightly above her grave made me smile. I started to talk to her, telling her about my bad luck with being the future lunar and how everyone now 'liked' me. The pain lingered in my arm still. I paused for a moment and looked down at it. I gasped. People weren't looking at me because of how they felt about me. It was at my arm. I began to panic. What am i suppose to do? Standing up, i turned around to see my farther with flowers in his arm looking directly at me. Before i could move he halted me and walked straight up to me.

"Lucy, your arm." He said in that gruff voice of his, no emotion shown in it. Per usual.

"It's fine, just a scratch." I replied with a straight face.

he shock his head and put the flowers on mums grave.

"Come on Lucy. I'll get the maids to do something about. Then i'll send you on your way." He said.

I sighed but obliged. He is my farther and i can't change how i feel about him no matter what. Resentment, anger, love. All for him. I followed him, luckily the house wasn't that far away. My eyes trailed to my arm as more blood spread through my shirt. I hummed quietly. He turned back to look at the reason why i made the noise. I looked up but missed the small smile that graced his lips.

We arrived at the house and maids came rushing out at the sight of me. My farther nodded to them and they nodded back knowing what they had to do now. It seemed like an eternity after they were finished. My arm still hurt with the new stitches and i'm not going to say that when they were sewing the wound back up that it didn't hurt because it hurt like a bitch. They fetched me one of the tops my wore ages ago and told me to be careful. As i left, i didn't even see my dad. He must be busy with work.

I made my way back to the pack house slowly. How am i going to get back up there unnoticed? I cursed mentally. Natsu you dick. I had no other options other then to go straight to him and tell him that i escaped. He's going to be so mad. I opened the front door to the pack house and immediately heard Levy screaming that i disappeared. Of course, i haven't and i'm right here i thought. I walked to where the commotion was and opened the door so i could peak through.

"What do you mean levy?" Natsu asked shocked.

"She's not in her room!" Levy screamed.

" You have to be wrong, her scents still here. " Erza said.

I lost my balance and tried to hold onto the door for support. It slowly creaked open. Every ones eyes moving towards mine as i hobbled on the spot. It was quite until Levy screamed my name. One look at Natsu and you could tell he was pissed again. Levy clung onto my arm.

"So i'm going to go to sleep now... bye..." I said beginning to turn on my heels.

" Wait. Where were you Lucy?" Natsu asked standing up.

" In my room. " I replied.

"You weren't were you?" I laughed nervously in response.

"I- was under my bed" I said.

"Lier, where were you?" He asked again.

"Fine i was at my mums grave and with my dad for a short while." I said nonchalantly.

"And how did you get out?" He asked his left eyebrow raised.

"The window..." I mumbled.

"You jumped from the window? " He asked. His eyes looked to my arm and then noticed the top i was wearing wasn't mine.

" Where did you get that top?"

"My dad gave it to me." I sighed.

"Why?" He inspected me from the other side of the room. He already knew he just wanted to me to say it. He wanted the satisfaction of winning.

"My stitches came open again." I whispered.

"I can't hear you Lucy." He said with a smirk.

"Natsu that's enough" Gray said moving his gaze to Natsu.

Natsu ignored him. My eyes blurred and i began to feel heavy under every ones gazes. Levy tried to support me as she saw me sway a bit more.

"My stitches opened-" I said louder this time but passed out.

I'm doing a lot of this lately. Natsus voice rang out loudly as he ran towards me. Finally he realised that i was pain? He's a massive dick but, i love him?

A/N:

Yeah Lucy passed out again, sobber up guys :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **GAHHH, life tip: revise for shit and don't wing it. However i wing it anyway :D also i have school on Thursday, so i might not post a lot which pisses me of because writing calms me strangely ( I know freak much) But yeah, i seriously don't want school, it sucks like life sometimes. BUT let's get on with the new chapter and have fun reading it! ENJOY! hehehehe.**

Natsus Pov:

Shit. I cradled Lucy in my arms as i brought her up to her room. I went too far again. It once happened with Wendy. She got a boyfriend named Romeo, don't get me wrong, Romeos a good boy and all, i in fact like him. But i'm over protective some times. I made Wendy dump him and kept her inside for a week. He kept calling and Wendy didn't like how i was treating him. Igneel told me to chill and so i did. But i still hold a grudge against him. They are dating and have been for 2 years now. I just hope they become mates so they won''t be heart broken and torn apart. Me and Lucy will definitely drift apart if i don't stop over reacting and be there for her in those times she needs me, like in fights.

We got to her room, i glanced at the door then at mine. She would be better under my supervision... But then she will feel like she is being kept on a leash. With a sigh i made it to my door and nodded my head to Levy, so she would open the door. She seemed unsure at first but eventually gave in. Her pettit hands found their way onto my door handle and turned it. The opened quietly as she pushed it.

"Thanks Levy." I whispered as i placed Lucy on my bed.

Levy nodded. Carefully thinking about what to say next. Her eyes found mine and opened her mouth.

"Let her be for a while Natsu. She needs some time, besides i think that her dad's going to forgive her soon if he talked to her. Kind of a big step with the punishment and all that."

" I know Levy but i'm trying to be the best for her. I don't want her to leave me. With Lissanna it was different. She did all the work. But with Luce... We both need to put the effort in. I'm scared about that." i simply stated freely.

"Wow, i never thought you would say that out loud. You know with you being the alpha." Levy giggled.

"Tch" I moved so i was by the window.

"Natsu, i'll be down stairs with Gajeel and everyone. Come down soon." She said and left shortly after.

I sighed. I scanned the ground the was shown from my window. Lucy's wide open window caught my eyes. I should close them... But what if she jumps again? Mmmm. I looked at the lock on the window and debated whether i should lock it. I made my mind up and flicked the catch, locking it.

"Just until i get back Luce. " I quickly ran out of the room, leaving the door open as i left and opened Lucy's door. The room smelled like her, it was blissful. I made my way to her window and closed, locking it as well. I scanned her room for anything that would calm. My eyes came to a stop when i found a small doll on her bed. A smile graced my lips, it was a soft smile that showed kindness. I picked the doll up and went my way to my room which held Lucy. I closed her door and went into my room. Thankfully finding her on the bed still. I placed the doll in her arms and pulled the blanket over her when i made my way over to her. I kissed her forehead. Silently praying for her to forgive me.

I went downstairs and found everyone chatting like usual. They smiled up at me as i came through the room.

"How's Lucy doing?" Erza asked curiously.

"Fine, she's still sleep." I said as i made my way to the sofa in the back of the room. I plopped down next to Gray.

"That's a relief to hear." She said. I nodded in response.

It was quite for a while until i spoke up again.

"Do you guys actually like Luce?" I asked.

They seemed a little surprised i asked. But soon came over it and smiled nicely.

"Lu- chans awesome Natsu. I didn't think she was different from the rumours." Levy stated brightly.

Everyone said something similar, which made me smile and focus on what i was going to say to Lucy when she woke up again. It was frustrating to know that she might not forgive me but i had to grow a pair and beg on my knees if it meant forgiveness from her, as mates, it means everything to have her. But my actions are driving her AWAY. GAHHH, this is getting on my nerves. Sensing everyone looking at me funny, i put the thought to the back of my mind. I'm so nervous about it even though i'm trying my best to forget for a while. I laughed and chatted with them until it was 10pm and they had to go get some sleep and get ready for school tomorrow. I waved to them as i went upstairs to go to bed my self. I'll just sleep on the couch in my room i thought.

When i entered my room, Lucy was still sleeping in the bed holding onto her doll. She seems so peaceful... I sighed and moved to the coach and pulled my top over my head and flopped onto the coach. I rested my arm under my head as i looked up at the ceiling. She is changing me whether i like to admit it or not. But i'm still acting like Lissanna a little. Her anger when she didn't get what she wants consumed me and sometimes i acted out like before. It clouded my mind until i fell asleep.

...

...

...

"OW" I shouted as i woke up Lucy attacking me with one of my pillows.

"You deserve it!" She screamed back.

This went on visa versa for a while until i burst out laughing.

"Luce, stop already, i'm- i'm sorry" I burst out between my fits.

"Never you loser. You locked me up like a princess waiting to be saved by her prince!" Lucy yelled.

"That's because you are a princess." I said with a smug look on my face. Her face instantly heated up at the comment.

"SH- shut up" She said.

I grabbed her by the waist being careful about her arm.

"I'm sorry for how i have acted. Can you forgive me princess?" I asked sniffing her neck as i pulled her closer.

"What ever. I'm over it." She said as she turned her head to hide her embarrassment.

I grinned and pulled her onto me. Holding her tightly, i began to fall asleep. Lucy however, had other plans.

She brought her finger to her lips and licked it. This went unnoticed by me. She sneakily moved her finger to my ear and shoved it in there. She burst into laughed as i let go of her and she got out of my arms and ran to the door.

"Oh your on. " I laughed.

Our laughter could be heard through out the whole pack house. We eventually stopped chasing each other and let her arm rest a bit. I watched as she panted and collapsed onto the sofa downstairs. I heard Igneel come downstairs and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy, i have some good news." He said as he walked through the doors.

Lucy propped her head up to signal she was listening.

"Your farther has contacted me and said that you are free to pop by the house anytime you want. He said you can also move in if you want." I saw the gears working in Luces head. She better not leave me or i'll break into her house.

"That's nice to hear. However i must decline. I really like it hear. It's fun to be in a house that's lively." She stated.

Igneel smiled and i tackled Lucy in a hug.

"Lucy! Thank god your staying." I said into her hair. She laughed as pink dusted her cheeks.

Igneel walked out to go inform Mr Heartfilia about Lucy.I moved so i was standing up and held my hand out for Lucy.

"C'mon Luce, you can come and help me get ready for school." I declared.

"You are old enough to do that by yourself though." She argued.

"Nope, i want you to help me anyway." I moved my head so it showed that i was disagreeing with her as i spoke.

After, i finished getting ready with Luce, i hugged her and left for school meeting up with the gang. We walked through the doors and smiled at everyone every now and then. We had a reputation yeah, but that doesn't mean we were horrible to everyone. As we made a commotion through the halls, a girl with short brown hair came up to us and directed her gaze to me. A smile tugging at her lips.

"So, when is that heartfilia bitch coming back? I heard she got beaten the hell out of from Lissanna. Deserves her right for being a whore." She said loudly.

The halls went dead as we glared at her.

"And what makes you think she's a whore?" Erza questioned, a deadly look plastered on her face. She wasn't fucking about right now.

"Well she's most likely already got a good fuck out of Natsu already." She said

"Actually, no she hasn't, whys that? Oh yeah because she's been bleeding." Levy seethed.

"Don't tell me she's on her period again?" The girl joked.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

She looked back at me again. "Amy, i believe we almost had something until you started dating her." She said.

Who is she? I was never going to date her. I only ever dated Lissanna, that was up until Lucy.

"I've never seen you. Now back of before i claw your face to pieces." I threatened.

She didn't move. I see how it is. I need to stand up to her and for Lucys sake. I slapped her hard across the face. She seemed shocked that i striked her.

" I said fuck off" I growled.

She gulped and got of the ground. I watched as she ran away, most likely to the safety of her friends. I honestly couldn't care what people thought at that point, protecting Lucy was my main goal. I vowed from that moment on that if Lucy was in trouble, no matter how far away she was, i would come for her and help her. She is my priority and she always will be. Gajeel patted my back as everyone including Jellal smirked with satisfaction. I was turning things around.

'Wait and see Lucy, i will be the one you can call yours forever' I thought, a smirk of my own flashing on my face. Fuck you everyone.

A/N:

If you enjoyed it, review. Also i'm just going to say this once, i really enjoy writing and i hope that no one will copy this and steal it calling it there own. Well thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Well school sucks as always ;-; anyway let's get on with the chapter.

Natsus Pov:

I walked to class, the girl from earlier sparking my interest. I've seen her before, definitely, i don't know, maybe. A growl escaped my throat as i thought about it more. God this is bothering me more then Gray annoys me.

"Natsu!" A voice purred from the classroom as i entered.

"Lissanna?" I asked whilst rolling my eyes.

"I just wanted to say i'm ever so sorry about the other day, i suppose i just really wanted to claim whats mine." She said, a smile so sweet that it could give you one of those annoying and painful cavities.

"What's yours?" I asked, raising my eyes so they met hers.

"Well you know, we're best friends still right?" She questioned, that smile still on her face.

" No, now move the fuck out of my way you bitch." I growled out.

Jellal and Gajeel along with Levy came into the room as soon as i sat down at the back of the classroom.

"What's got your balls in a twist?" Gajeel asked with a knowing smirk. Levy glancing at Lissanna also knowing.

"The real whore of the school" I mumbled out.

Jellal burst into a fit of laughter, causing Gajeel to laugh too. Levy just sighed and shook her head.

"I know she's a pain in the ass but seriously, get a life." Levy grouched out. She in the chair next to me and stared at Gajeel.

"I have one shrimp but the thing is do you when your in my-" Gajeel was about to finish his sentence when Levy slammed her hand around his mouth.

"If i was you, i would seriously consider whether your life is worth living or not."She asked dangerously.

He just smirked and sat in front of her.

"What ever shrimp." He said.

I laughed nervously, when they argued, it was not pretty. Levy may seem short but she was strong. Stronger then Gajeel if she put her mind to it. I turned to Jellal as he sat next to Levy on the other side.

"Jellal, why aren't you sitting in front of me?" I asked, confused about why he isn't sitting there like usual.

"When Lucy comes back, you'd like her to come and sit there right?" He stated, a simple smile on his face.

I nodded "Yeah but she won't be here today, she still has like 5 days left." I said, absolutely confused.

" She's actually coming back later today..." He said.

What? What's going on? I stood up and looked around.

"Dude don't fuck with me." I growled.

"He's not, Lucy did something to her arm, something to do with her magic, Igneel granted her access to the school as long as she agreed to help you and not get in any fights." Levy sombrely spoke.

"Luce is not ready though. That girls after her and i'm sure more are too." I mumbled.

"I know and i text her saying that but she just said that she misses school." Levy added.

I grabbed my phone and tried to ring her but she didn't pick up. I texted her 18 times but she ignored them all. What is she playing at?!

Lucy's Pov:

Bringing the magic in me forward and focusing on my arm hurt a lot and made me feel tired but it worked as i planned. The wound healed. A small scar left on my arm. Unaware of Igneel standing at the door way, staring in awe and shock, i moved to the mirror and pulled my top down. A smile fell on my face. It worked! I paused tracing the small scar when I heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, seeing Igneel, i smiled brighter.

"Hello Igneel." I greeted.

"hello to you too Lucy. How did you do that?" He asked shocked slightly.

"My magic sir, i didn't think it would work but it does." I said.

He nodded. "I have a preposition for you. I will allow you to go back to school and study, as long as you help my son and don't get in any fights. My sons starting to fail and i can't have him fail, he is to be the future Alpha. It doesn't look good for him." I heard his words, everyone of them.

"Yes! Yes, i'll help him. I promise and no fights." I happily said.

He smiled kindly back. "Understood. You may go back today then."

I nodded and went straight to dresser as soon as he dismissed his self.

I washed my self and called Levy telling her everything. I would of called Natsu but well i needed a girl to talk to now. Not a hormonal wolf. I grabbed a black tank top that showed a fair amount of cleavage and black short shorts. I only wore outfits like this to lounge around but it still looked good nether the less. Tying my hair up in two high pony tail and leaving half of it down. My hair is long so it suited my outfit perfectly. Pulling on some knee height black socks that had two white stripes at the top and slipping on some chunky black trainers. I applied a little bit of mascara and headed down stairs and got something to eat. I searched the fridge and my eyes stopped on a green apple. I grabbed one out of the packet and bit into it. Igneel was outside about to get in his car, probably to go do some business. His eyes caught mine and smiled again.

"Have a good day Lucy" He shouted so i could hear him.

"You too Igneel" I shouted back.

He got in his car and i stepped closer to school. I hummed and finished the apple before i got into school. I checked my teeth with my tongue, running it along them. Clean. Dumping the apple core into the bin, i made my way into school through the reception. They acknowledged me and typed into the school system so my teacher knew i was here. It's break time i thought. Great, i can go find Levy and try to hide from Lissanna as much as i can. I turned a few corners until i came face to face with the court yard. Taking in a deep breath, i wandered to where Levy would most likely be, under a tree reading whilst everyone else talked around her. Just as i thought that, i saw Erza eating some cake with Jellal having his arm wrapped around her. Gray fending of Juvia as she clung to him. They might be mates but she was still clingy. Natsu was just talking to Gajeel as Levy ignored him and read her book. I circled around them so they wouldn't see me. I tapped her shoulder lightly and she looked back. A smile growing gently on her lips. I backed away slightly as she nodded.

"Hey guys, i really need to go pee. I'll be back in 5. " Levy said. Everyone mumbled an okay before carrying on with what they were doing.

Levy giggled with me for the rest of break. No doubt they will come looking her soon.

"Levy you should head back now. " I stated.

"It's lesson time. Let's go together." She uttered out.

Sighing i gave in and walked with her. No one was here yet. Natsu is bound to be angry with me for ignoring his calls and texts. About to sit in my usual seat, Levy grabbed my hand and placed me in front of where Natsu sat. I'm so confused. I sit near the front.

"Ummm Levy, i sit at the front..." I stated the obvious.

"Well yeah, but we all want you to sir with us and well Jellal said he would prefer you to sit there so..." Levy blandly answered.

i sighed and rested my head on the desk. After about 5 minutes of waiting for everyone, a group of 7 odd girls walked through.

"Ahh, so the rumours are true, the slutty boyfriend stealing girl is back." A girl with black shoulder length hair snarled.

"Get the fuck out of here now"Levy warned.

"Ah. How about no shortie? This is between us the Heartfilia bitch." A girl with a brown pixie cut said instead of the other.

I snarled, i can't fight... This sucks. At this rate i'll be beaten to pulp and i'll have to take it all. What will they think of their future Lunar then?

"Leave me alone." I said, clearly disinterested.

"Oh you have a voice?" one of the ones at the back of the group said. I couldn't see her and it was pissing me of.

They all lurked towards me and i panicked, shit shit shit. One of them grabbed me by the hair and yanked me towards the floor. It's only then the one at the back showed her face i realised who she was. Evergreen. Lissannas best friend. If she is here then that means- A loud noise made me turn my head towards the door. There stood Laxus and his male squad. Tears pricked at my eyes as he moved towards me. Levy tried her hardest to break through the girls but they kept shoving her back. I looked anywhere but him, anywhere but at them.

"Let her go Ever" He said, venom dripped from his throat. Evergreen obliged. I watched this all happen and just as i was about to get up and sprint to the door, he glared at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I-I have to go to my-" Before i could finish his hand slammed onto my neck.

"Lucy!" Levy screamed.

"What did you do to make Evergreen do this?" He venomously asked.

"Noth-nothing." I sputtered out.

"Then why was she attacking you? She wouldn't do that for no reason." He spat.

"She did nothing. She's just mad because Lissanna doesn't have Natsu anymore." Levy quickly said. She was scared. I forced myself to look down. Still chocking i tried to pull myself up against his hold. No fighting. No fighting. No fight-

" Liar, tell me you whore." He tightened his grip causing me to see black dots in my vision.

"I-" I slumped against him and students filled the room. Pausing at the sight of me slack in Laxus' hand. He let go and i fell to the ground with a large thump. Levy rushed to my side and helped me up. Natsu came into the room with Gajeel and Jellal, almost on que.

"Why are you all just standing there?" Natsu asked. He looked to where i was on the floor and gasped. He was by my side within a minute.

"It was Laxus and his shitty gang wasn't it?" He directed his attention to Levy.

"And some of her friends. " She added.

Natsu began to shake as he moved some hair from my face. I smiled lightly at him. If Laxus hadn't dropped me then, then i would most likely be dead. I was grateful yet also angry.

Angry tears spilled my face and Natsu held me to him.

"Lets go home Natsu, please" I begged in a quite whisper.

"Okay Luce. Don't come in tomorrow though i beg of you."He whispered back. He sniffed me and picked me up of the floor. Helping me onto my feet.

"Levy tell the teacher and get this reported immediately. She nodded in response and clung onto Gajeel. Clearly scared by the ordeal that just happened too. I smiled weakly at her as i left the room.

Natsu held me by the waist to help support me. I clung onto him just as much, wanting to be near him and only him. His smell intoxicating me. It was bliss just being next to him.

"Get on my back" He whispered. he bent slightly and i jumped onto his back, i don't see much reason to disagree or argue. I was tired and i wanted to just hold onto him.

30 minutes later, we arrived at the pack house. Igneels car still gone. I clung onto Natsus top and dug my face into his shoulder. He walked me up to our floor and opened his bedroom door. He walked in and placed me onto the bed. I stared up at him. He stared down at me, i wonder what he's thinking.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He asked quietly.

"I made a promise to your dad... He said that i need to help you with your studies and to not fight." I breathed out.

He fell on me, his knees falling on both sides of my legs his hands falling into the back of my hair. I fell back, i didn't expect that. Tears fell on my face and dampened my cheeks.

"I've never felt so responsible and late in my life." He chocked out between his sobs.

He's being so open.

"I could feel you in trouble but i just thought that you might of fell, i promised you." He mumbled.

"I only ask that you love me Dragneel. Nothing else." I spoke softly. My hands coming up to reach his cheeks. I cupped them and wiped his tears.

"I love you Luce but is that enough?" He questioned, leaning in.

A/N:

Hehehe cliffhanger ;-; REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I under stand what you all mean when your confused by Lucys feelings. But please keep in mind, she's confused. She has a wolf that is drawn to Natsu and she is giving in yet she's mad at the others for being mean. Now she likes them because they seem nice. Who wouldn't try to be hesitant yet excited at the same time. Any way enough of the hate :D Let's get on with it.

Lucy's Pov:

His lips felt soft and rough. Perfect in all honesty. It was quick but we both put effort into it. I wish it could of lasted longer but we both know that we have something far more important to deal with then our own selfish desires. How are we going to stop these people from carrying on with there threats and abuse towards me? My eyes moved to stare deep into Natsus, they're warm and meaningful. Natsu is my equal and i am his, nothing can change that, not even Lissanna or her friends. I grinned lazily and held Natsu close, almost as if the loss of contact would kill me in an instant.

"Natsu, what are we going to do now?"I asked concern written on my face.

I watched intently as he pulled a puzzled face, his self trying to figure out what to do.

"Well it's simple isn't it Luce?" He whispered in my ear.

"What is?" I questioned.

"I lock you up forever and only let you out when you need to do your business or eat." He stated, siting up.

I giggled. "No Natsu, that won't work, you know that. I'll escape."

I watched as he shook his head and chuckled nervously.

"Seriously Luce, i wouldn't mind that but i know you would escape. I'll just keep you close to me at all times. Even if you need some space, we will have to have our own personal space here." He said with a sigh.

That reminded me of that kiss that we just shared, passionate yet small and quick. He would be there for me, even if it toke him hours and i was on the brink of death, he would save me and never let me go until we was here. Of course he would check on me and make sure that i'm not hurt and i love that about him. I truly do. Even before i was his mate, i was pulled towards him because i knew that even he hated my guts, as the Alpha of the pack, he would be prideful and save one of us if we was in need. He's that type of warm person, despite Lissanna digging her ways into his head.

"I would love to be near you all the time Natsu but they will say something sometimes and that's where i'll have to put my foot down and sort them out my self. If i think about it. I think that your farther was implying inside school. So if they piss me of, i'll just knock them out side of school."I said triumphantly with a fist pump in the air.

Natsu laughed at me as i energetically acted childishly. He clasped my hand and shook his head again.

"Luce, if you beat everyone up who said something everyone will fear you. I don't want people to think your monster. Use your powers for good uses. Like giving me one more quick kiss before i go get something to eat." He snidely said.

I grinned and held onto his "Or maybe we could stay here and get food later." I mumbled softly into his ears.

"Sounds like a plan but you were almost killed and your tired you need some thing in you Luce." He gave me a quick peck and quickly ran out of the room, he winked before he left.

I've fallen so deep for him. I can'turn back now can i? I nervously giggled to myself as i smelt the air to track down where about he was right now. He's in the kitchen but how did he get there so fast? Just like Natsu.

Natsu Pov::

She's honestly like a angel, wishing to hold her in my arms and bring her to the kitchen was all that was on mind. But i knew well enough that we wouldn't leave the kitchen, many reasons and if i didn't get out of that room then, i would of most likely never be able to get to eat for a few hours. She's drawing me even when she's doing nothing and just sitting there. So this is what real love is like? Lissanna was just a fake romance that i was tricking my self into believing is real. Lucy, she's on a completely different level and i'm glad for that. She had curves in all the right places, Lissanna had curves but compared to Lucy, she was nothing. Grabbing anything that looked like it would give Lucy some energy, i dumped it into a basket and ran back up stairs with it on my shoulder. Just as i thought Lucy was sitting on the bed, i saw her about to climb out the window. What the actual fuck? I placed the basket on the bed and cautiously walked towards Luce.

"Hey ummm what are you doing?" As if on que, she turned around and smiled. It held warmth and i blushed.

"I wandered what it was like to sit own on the window ledge." She paled.

I shook my head and carried her back to the bed. She seemed to want to protest but said nothing, instead looking at the basket. I knew it smelled good and so could she. I grinned and grabbed some beef out of the basket, it was part of last nights dinner and was left over. Boy was it good and by the reaction of Lucy, she thought so too. I handed it out and just as she was about to grab it, i moved it back and it was so worth it. That pout that was placed on her lips was so cute and adorable that it makes me want to tease her more but she needs to eat. I handed it to her and let her take it this time. She began to eat it, she ate delicately, almost as if she didn't want to hurt the piece of food. I sliced some cheese and ate it. We had a simple conversation whilst we ate and it was comfortable, thankfully.

By the time we cleared out the whole basket and finished talking, it was around the time that everyone would get out school. Which meant the gang would get here soon and Erza would demand to know what happened. I brought Lucy down stairs and we both fell onto the couch, exhausted. Lucy moved so she could snuggle up close to me and i placed my arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"Luce, has anyone told you that you are beautiful?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, a lot of males actually, dads business partners. No doubt he would of sold me of to one of them for more money."

"That's cruel, you would of met me either way and then they would lose you whilst i get you. I'm the Alpha and they will have to do as i say." I growled.

"FIRE DICK" A voice boomed out. So much for the quite moment me and Lucy wanted.

Everyone filled into the room and collapsed onto the other couches.

"What do you want Ice Prick?" I barked.

"For you to fight me." He barked back.

"Nahh, i'm not in the mood today."I sighed.

That caught him of guard. I snarled at him and hugged Lucy.

"Natsu..." A voice broke me out of my state of mind and i turned to find Erza.

"I know, people ganged up on Luce and Laxus almost killed her." I said, the image placed in my head.

"Levy told me and I've sorted him out. I was just wondering are you two okay?" She asked in pure concern

We both nodded. I knew how scary Erza could get. Maybe Lucy doesn't right now but she will find out soon. Laxus must have a few bruises at the very least. God knows what his loyal hounds have for trying to protect him but they must all be in pain right now.

"She's fine, i personally made sure of that." I smugly said.

Lucy slapped me on the arm and snorted. It cute nether the less.

"Dude keep it pg, Juvia might get some ideas."Gray whispered. Of course she heard and pounced on Gray and hugged him.

Luce laughed lightly as everyone shook their heads, used to the attention Juvia gave Gray.

Lucys Pov:

They are a lively bunch, and i respect that. I still need to adjust to them being near me and befriending them but in the end i will keep my distance slightly. Levy however, she seems trust worthy. I mean she's like a smaller version of me really. We have the same interests. I laughed when Gray and Natsu argued and when Erza declared that they become best friends. I think i love these guys? I slipped into a peaceful sleep and dreamt about the new family. The family that i now finally have. Distance, remember.

A:N/

Does this help you? or confuse you? remember to review your thoughts and i'll try to help you. ;-;


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

Omg school drags so much and it's tiring me out and i haven't uploaded in like ages and i'm forever sorry bout dat but dem homeworks come first. Now i'll stop with this slang and go ahead with the chapter.

Lucys Pov:

I sat up in my bed and yawned. I felt something tug at my waist gently and a snore. My head instantly snapped towards Natsu. OMG. Natsu's in my bed again when he knows full well a girl needs her space. Don't get me wrong. His presence is soothing and i'm forever grateful for him being my mate and not rejecting me but he still needs to consider my personal circle!

"Natsu, get of me!"I mumbled, pushing his arms away from me.

"Luceeeee"He chirped.

I internally groaned and elbowed him in the head and he moved away from me rubbing his head. I laughed and he playfully glared at me.

"Nah ah Luce, that's not very nice now is it?"He said, a evil gleam shining in his eyes. I backed away slightly and smiled.

"Heh, Natsu, your awake, how nice of you to join me this beautiful morning."I mocking greeted.

He pounced before i could jump of the bed and straddled me. I yelped but he didn't fall for it and tickled me mercilessly. I sucked in whatever air i could between my fit of giggles and try to squirm away from him.

"Nat-NA-Natsu!" I laugh out.

"Can't hear ya Luce, might want to speak up or speak English when appropriate" He said, finally releasing me from the assault he had on me just now.

I huffed and turned away from him. He stared at my back and moved closer. His hand travelled to my arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You can't be mad at me."He purred.

I'm not mad but i need to show him i will be mad. If that makes sense i thought.

"Yes i can. Now if you don't mind, i'm going to have a shower right NOW" I say sweetly.

Standing up, i turned to face Natsu slightly and gave him a smile, a promising smile that granted my love and devotion. He is my light and nothing will take him away. Pride struck his face as i walked away. He knew full well what that meant and nether of us wanted to waste something as pure as what we have. I peeled away the clothes and began to bathe. I could sense him getting up and leaving the room. Natsu... I hope you do stay around. Doubt was one thing that would keep us away if we weren't too careful. If i'm not too careful.

Skip to after the bath because no one cares ;-;

I sauntered into my room in a robe and opened my wardrobe, i grabbed a Adidas cropped floral hoodie and threw it on along with a random bra. The floral hoodie was pink and had the brand name in the middle. After checking it over in the mirror next to my wardrobe, i grabbed a pair of Hot pink fish nets and slipped them on. Along with this, i grabbed some waist high light blue denim shorts and looked around for some high top trainers. To my avail, i found a pair next to my mirror and slipped them on. I looked at them at noticed how many colours it actually had. It consists of grey, pink and yellow. Perfect for the outfit i chose. I looked back in the mirror and sighed. My hairs looks like i just got into a fight with Lissanna again. Quickly grabbing a hair brush, i brushed my hair through quickly until it was knot-less and grinned. Applying some moisturiser to my face, i left my room and knocked on Natsu's door. It opened immediately. He stared me up and down until his eyes rested on my face. He snickered.

"What?"I asked, confused.

"First of all we don't have school today. Also, you have cream on your face. right" He wiped some of my forehead with his thumb gently"Here".

"Jerk. I know we don't, it's Saturday after all. I was wondering if we could go shopping outside of the woods. You can supervise me..."I say with puppy eyes.

"Lucy... You know the rules right now, you can't go alon- wait i can supervise you?!That means i get to control you when your being mean!"He says fist pumping the air.

I shake my head and laugh. "Can you talk it through with Igneel? I really need some new underwear..."I say looking away, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure just let me call him."He says and closes the door on my face.

Rude! What a jerk, he doesn't even invite me inside. I mumble about how boys are so stupid and lame as i wander down the corridor. I instantly realised i'm hungry and almost face plant my self. I'm so stupid for get boys being stupid it's me i should be stressing about. I made my way to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. Unaware of the group of friends behind me, i started to stuff my mouth with ham from a packet and turn around only to come face to face with Levy who giggled. This isn't going to die down anytime soon...

"Lucy, wow your manners are superb!"Levy mocked

"Shudup! I'm hungry!"I say with a mouth full still.

Natsu comes through the kitchen and stare at me.

"Hey Gajeel, bet your girl doesn't eat like an angel?"Natsu says. Is that his way of praising me?

"Yeah? You bet? My girls better then yours and can eat twice as much!"Gajeel cheered. Levy shrunk away towards me and i pass her some ham. She takes it and throws it at Gajeel who stares at Lucy.

"Did you just throw that at me?"He asks quietly.

I glare at Levy as she grins. This is her way of getting out of the challenge her set her?! Before anyone can do anything else, Natsu grins and tells me i'm aloud go shopping with him. Of course everyone else wants to join and i personally can't blame them as we all cram into the mini van. We get one of the guards to take us because we don't actually have a driving license and Natsu would just kill everyone on the road with his driving. All the way there, Natsu's groaning about to be sick along with Gajeel. Levy sits next to me and we start a conversation on books. It's about an hour until we actually arrive out of the woods and into the town. Thankful that were of the mini van, i glare at Natsu.

"Your so annoying!" I accuse him.

"Yeah yeah, you love me really."He says sarcastically.

Pretty much everyone rolls their eyes and we make our way to the mall.

A/N: SCHOOL TIRES ME OUT SO SORRY IF I DO NOT POST AS OFTEN BECAUSE I'M LAZY BUT I PROMISE I WILL POST. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU YOU GUYS IN THE DUST OF WHAT HAPPENS LATER ON SOOOOO. CHOW!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

 **Wow, i haven't uploaded in like ages. I'm sorry, i'm getting loads of detentions because of homework( don't really need it tbh '-') And i'm just getting lazy. By the way guys, I have uploaded another fic called Centaur Princess. Check it out. I forgot to mention this but all of my fics are based of mythical creatures or like the old times and stuff like that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again i'm soo soo soo sorry i haven't uploaded in like ages.**

Lucy's Pov:

As soon as we got out of the mini van, Natsu grabbed onto my hand and pulled me away from the vehicle.

"Demons devices." He mumbled. I giggled and pulled him along to the others who went past us and walked down the road.

"Guys wait up!" Natsu yelled as he ran with me following close behind.

"Oh, well maybe if you weren't sucking up to Lucy's face all the time, then maybe you would be here and not over there."Gray yelled back, only to get a punch in the head by Erza.

I sighed and looked forward, the shops really wasn't that far. A massive mall was the only thing that stood out in this town. It had lights all around it, reminding me of Christmas, come to think of it, it's almost time for Christmas. Maybe i could buy everyone a gift... Wait but i don't want to get close, but they are being so nice to me... Thoughts about my conflicted feelings clouded my mind as i walked beside everyone. It's not that i don't want them here, it's just, it's kinda hard to adjust right now. With being locked out of society for so long, it kind of just makes it hard to socialise with anyone anymore. My dad, he's always easy to talk to even though he has his mean moments, he was kind of my last resort. When i needed someone, he was there. Despite how cruel he is or well was, he is still my farther at the end of the day and i'm grateful. He toke care of me when my stitches came undone, he cares for me even now. Gratitude, that's what i have for him.

I blinked as two hands are waved in front of my face, about to push them away, i realised it was Natsu and prevented myself from moving them. I looked at Natsu and blinked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You spaced out, were here." He stated with a worried gaze.

"Oh, no i was just thinking." I said with a smile.

"Okay... Well anyway, the girls are going underwear shopping, would you like to go with them or stay with me?" He asked, clearly hopeful that i would chose him.

"Sure, i'll uh be with you." I say blandly looking around.

He toke my hand and shouted something at the guys and they walked away leaving me and Natsu alone.

"So, where to first?" He lazily asked.

"Let's go get some clothes, i umm, is top shop okay? I mean it has a boys section too..." I say nervously.

"Sure, i need some more clothes anyway, i'm burning mine often." He nonchalantly says.

"Your burning your clothes?!" I shrieked, i stepped onto the escalators and Natsu stepped on next to me.

"Science, i usually go to the science department, Masters not to keen on it but oh well." He says.

I nod. Knowing why everyone calls our headmaster well master, i don't question him. After all headmaster has master in it, it's simple logic in my opinion.

Natsu suggests that we go get my stuff out of the way whilst were in top shop then go over to the men's part. I get 5 tops, along with a cute pair of short shorts in denim. I get a denim jacket and a few bras. Natsu of course telling me to get certain ones, it doesn't bother me either way. As long as they fit and last. I drag Natsu over to the mans part, he grabs some white knee length shorts and open jackets, he grabbed some plain grey tops that looked extra baggy and paid. The total came to a small cost of £136.30. I'm honestly so grateful that we get lots of money in our pack. It's not particularly fair on other packs but since ours is the best out there, well we get more income and all that. Not to mention, my dads business helps.

"Hey Lucyyyy."Natsu purrs.

"Yeah?" I giggle

"I was wondering, what you wanted to do next?" He asked

"I'm kind of hungry, let's go McDonald's."

With a grin and nothing else to say with being satisfied with my answer, he engulfed my hand with his and dragged me along. As soon as we got into McDonald's, we ordered and stayed sat down for about 30 minutes. Natsu eating loads and like a slob whilst i calmly eat after eating like a pig earlier and being caught. It really isn't the best thing to be seen doing.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Yeah Lucy?" He asked back.

"Can we go shopping for underwear now?" I ask.

"You just got some bras though." He says wiping his mouth and tilting his head.

"Yeah but not pants. " I say with a eye roll.

I watch as he nods with acknowledgement and finish his drink.

"Sure, let's go." He says.

We get going and arrive at the shop in no time. As like in top shop, Natsu was pointing out certain things. He even got me to get the matching top part. After that, we go back to the others and chat for a while. As soon as it hits 3pm, we leave and head towards the mini van we arrive in. Only it's not there, well kind of is, it's a bit dismantled.

"What the fuck happened?" Gray growled.

I stared at the blood from the front. The guards inside it- dead. I gasped and stepped back. The horrifying sight and smell filling me, every fibber. The mans hand, hanging out from the front door.

"Some prick's drove into our fucking van and worse yet, killed him." Natsu grounded out between clenched teeth.

I stepped back again and clasped my hand over my mouth. Something like this, i've seen it before. In a dream? I remember. This was the part of the dream that i get taken, it ended right there. I stumbled back and fall. No one every paying attention as they scan the mini van. No, i look around frantically, this can't be happening. How can a dream, no a nightmare come true? It's not possible.

"Oh but it is little child." A spine chilling voice cooed behind me.

Before i could react and call for Natsu or anyone, a hand wrapped its self around my mouth, a clothe in it. Shit, no no no no no... I black out everything stopping in time. No one even noticed the extra presence, the loss of that presence and another. Not even my mate.

Natsu Pov:

I wasn't even paying much attention to anything other than the mini van as i called my dad. He instantly told us to get into mall to seek safety. I yelled at everyone to get to them mall. Looking back at the mini van one last time, i ran.

"Natsu, where's Lucy?" Levy asked me in a small voice.

"What do you mean? She's right there." I pointed over to the left of me. I looked and cursed.

Her scent isn't even here, i couldn't pick up on it. It was almost as if she wasn't even here.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I curse.

As soon as Igneel arrives, he got guards to look around for Lucy. No one could find her. The only thing that we came up with was that Lucy was kidnapped, someone getting rid of all her tracks so we couldn't track her at all. The very thought of someone taking my mate pissed me of. I tried reaching into the link, thankful that she felt safe and not in danger. She could just be asleep but ether way, if they were going to do something, they wouldn't of let her sleep.

Lucy's Pov:

It was dark, everything, it was dark. I know i'm in a room, a big one for that but i couldn't place it. I slowly moved my limbs, they hadn't chained me up at least. I scanned the dark room for a light switch, using my hands and nose for directions. It was right beside the door frame. I flicked it on and the room instantly flooded with light. Adjusting to the new light, i scanned the newly lit room. It's well decorated. Pink and gold furniture. Gold trimmed the bed frame, the walls, the chairs, literately everything. I move to the bed and sit back on it, comfortable, i note. Clearly my captures don't want me dead. So what do they want with me? If they want money, then it doesn't matter but a feeling in me told me it wasn't that and it was for a much bigger cause. Something that would reunite me with someone important, someone or people who could help me...

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and again sorry for the last update :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

 **Hiyooo, hehe, sorry bout the last chapter really :3 bit of a yah know cliff shit hanger. lmao anyway read my other story. Centaur Princess.**

Lucy's Pov:

Turning around, i sensed a presence, a strong presence, one that was beyond stronger then anything I've ever come across. Stronger then Natsu and Igneel's presence to be honest. It startles me. I grab the closest thing close to me and hold it in front of me, turning out to be a candle holder. the door opened slowly, surprisingly not a single creak. Light purple hair flooding into the room. A lady with crimson eyes that held softness walked in. She had a beautiful purple colour to her hair, that hung past her waist loosely. She was wearing a white ruffled blouse and a black skirt with pleats that went above her knees. Black pencil shoes to go along with it. She mustn't be any older then me, maybe the same age. Her lips parted at seeing me with the candle holder held in front of me. But it soon came into a small smile.

"My dear, you have good senses" She said with a light airy laugh.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Your special, we have wanted you to join us for a long time, where you belong, however, your pack prevented that." She said.

"And? Who want's me?" I questioned.

"Layla..." She said.

That was all that it toke for me to push her against the wall next to me. I held the pointed end of the candle holder to her throat and pushed lightly.

"She's dead, don't fuck with me or i'll kill you." I growled.

"I'm not, she's alive, we had to take her away and your farther told everyone she's dead, he protected you from us, we had to run or-"

I pressed it deeper, blood starting to creep out slightly.

"SHES DEAD! I SAW IT!" I screamed.

The girl in front of me, trapped, clasped her mouth shut. I closed my eyes and stepped back. I'm sure i saw her dead, certain, or- or i was just hallucinating.

"I'm sorry but she's alive, she waits for you right now..." She said, holding her right hand out and her other to her throat.

I looked up. Staring at her open palm.

' She seems to be telling the truth...' A voice whispered.

'Who are you?' I ask.

A giggle surrounded me.

'I believe that i never formally spoke to you before but you can trust this girl, she's one of you.' The voice calmly said.

Shaking my head, i inched my hand forwards to her.

'I don't know, she..'

My hand connected with hers and she pulled me along the halls. I didn't even question her, not where we was going, why she was bringing me to my 'mom', not anything. I had a feeling to trust this new voice but i had to be on guard, just in case. We arrived in a massive hall. I gasped, there stood my mother, staring right into my eyes. Tears escaping hers as fear filled mine. It can't be.

"Lucy..." She said.

After a boring re-introduction-

"What did you bring me here for anyway?" I ask

"You belong with your family, i wanted you home and i finally had the chance although i asked the guards to bring no harm to anyone whilst retrieving you, they disobeyed my command and killed one of the fairy tail packs guards." She stated.

"That doesn't answer my question mother" I say coldly.

"I know, i want you to live here, i miss you." She says.

"No."

"No? But we need you, i need you." She says.

"And so does Fairy tail but you know what, i wouldn't stay here to save your life mother, no matter how much i love you, my home is with my Alpha, my mate" I growl.

"Lucy, don't you remember anythin-" She asked.

"No i remember everything, the heartbreak you put me through, i love you mum but Natsu needs me..." I trail off.

"That doesn't matter, your home is with you kind. The silver wolf pack." She says.

"You can't keep me here." I mumble.

"Your wrong there, unless you manage to escape over 50 guards on the border, then well to put it bluntly, your screwed."A smirk grew on her face as she said that.

This isn't right, my mother would never be like this, somethings going on, it must be a dream.

I exhale and step backwards."Fine, whatever, i'm going back to the room i was put in." I stomp of before she could say anything or protest.

5 years later Natsu's Pov:

It's useless, I can't find her, she's gone. Tears stung my eyes as i admit defeat. Nothing can bring her back unless it's a miracle. I walked into her room, well old room. It hasn't been touched since she disappeared . Dust collected on everything. Spider webs spread along the walls. It seemed like a room that would be haunted. There was only one difference to me about this room, it was haunted, however, only haunted by good memories and the missing presence of my mate. Lucy, i can feel her alive still, she seems fine, but i can't help but worry, she's been gone for 5 years, it's like somethings missing though... i just don't know what.

"Yo, Flame brain, get your ass over here, i want to fight." Gray yelled from down the hall.

"What did you call me?!" I yell, running out the room and closing the door.

"You heard me Ash for brains." He shouts.

Gray panted besides me as we ran from Erza. Without noticing it we passed the border. Into unknown territory.

 **A/N:**

 **Heheheheheh, sorry about the time skips in this just want to get this chapter out the way and also sorry for not posting often, i'm lazy but i WILL post still!**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

Rightie then, sorry last chapter was shorter than usual! However, todays will be longer, hopefully :)

Hope cha enjoy!

Natsu's Pov:

A sinking feeling feel deep in the pit of my stomach. Realisation dawned upon me as i sniffed the area. We weren't aware of this territory near by. We had no idea we had one in such close proximity. I watched as Gray walked forwards sniffing deeply, i followed in suit and my senses started to go mad. Blood, Vanilla, Strawberries, tears, fire. It was a massive mixture of chaos. Chaos that makes me want to vomit.

"Natsu... Look the guards, there-" Gray started.

"There dead. But how?" I walked forward towards the guards and inspected the wounds on them, they have silver in them.

"Attacks from humans."Gray mumbled.

"The hunters, there here." I say as i looked around.

"Yeah but why would the wolves here let them attack so easily?" He asked me.

"I don't know and i definitely don't like the idea of being here." I mumble.

Before i could hear Gray's reaction, A scream echoed loudly through the woods.

"Shit."Gray grounded out between clenched teeth.

"That voice..."I say shocked.

"Natsu, we have to get going." He said.

"No, i have to get her."I say looking around more, my eyes searching for the direction from the scream.

"Natsu, they will be here soon, we have to go. She's just a girl, we can't save her."Gray said, getting in a fighting stance.

"It's not just some girl Gray, it's Lucy."I growled.

"Shit. How is she here? We would of picked up on her ages ago if she was this close."He said.

"I don't know but she's here, we can interrogate her later when she's safe with us back at the pack house."I mumble.

I turned into my wolf without a seconds hesitation, Gray following suit behind me. White fur whizzed past me. The smell of Vanilla, strawberries and tears filling my nose. Lucy. I ran after her.

Maybe it was 1 hour, maybe it was 2 but i couldn't keep track as i followed Lucy to a far enough place where we would be safe from the hunters. She didn't even try to notice me as i sat next to her. My nose nudging her neck in an attempt to stop her from crying. She was too beautiful to cry, even after all this time, she still had youth in her wolf. Grated we weren't old yet, but i couldn't help but feel mesmerised by her scent and everything about her.

"Shit Natsu, will you slow down? You left me back there, i could of died."A voice huffed behind me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right, you can handle yourself Ice dick." I snort.

"Natsu?"A broken voice asked from below me.

I looked back down to Lucy, she was no longer in her wolf form. Making her even more vulnerable. I warped my form around her to keep her heated and so Gray didn't see her of course.

"Shsss, your safe now, rest."I whisper gently to her.

I watch as she nods gently and snuggles further into my fur. Everything seemed so right now that i'm with her again. Only one thing wrong was Dip shit over there.

"Gray, contact Erza and everyone. Warn them that Hunters are near by the pack."I command.

He nods and walks away.

I sniff the air to see where about we are. Seems like were near the Saber tooth pack. I grin to my self, remembering the last time we were here. Fighting Sting was like cake. I smile down at Lucy again. Suddenly it just became apparent to me why she headed in this direction, she was going to take refuge here again. She had no intention of returning to her real pack. Maybe she wanted to protect us? I shake my head and watch as Gray comes walking towards us, a grim line on his face as he stood inches from me.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Those wolves... that died, they were silver wolves. Lucy's kind."Gray says looking away.

I held my breath. They wanted her back. Tears threatened to spill as i look up at Gray.

"And how would you know that?"I ask.

"Erza and a few guards smelt something near by and checked it out. Luckily, the hunters had already left by then."Gray answers.

I nod. It's pitiful that this happened and not only had she just lost more family, she had to come back to a place where people didn't like her very much. Anger consumed me as i Glare at the floor. Lissana's no doubt, is going to try to pick on Luce when she comes back, not only that but all of her puppets too.

"Gray, help me get Lucy on my back."I say.

He nods as i stand up. Gently picking her up and lying her on my back. Her warmth spread across my fur as she laid there. I look forward and start to run, making sure to keep Lucy on my back as i do so. Fairy tail pack here we come.

Lucy's Pov:

 _'Lucy run!'Clarissa shouts amongst the crowds of people screaming and running for dear life._

 _'I can't, i don't want to lose you' I cry out._

 _'You won't lose me, i'm always with you, we all are.' She says back, her crimson eyes staring into mine._

 _Tears spill down my face as smoke rises around me. I was always told about the hunters and what they could do. They were only humans but they could do damage. Only now did i realise the damage that they inflicted to others. A sword slashes into her chest as i reach out and scream. Blood splashing against me in the process. I gasp as i watch her body fall limb to the floor. A tall man standing over her, a black cloak covering his face. I turn and run, i run away from everything. Summoning my wolf, i transformed. Tears filled my eyes, they fell. My family who i just came to love, died before me. My own mother to be the first. Dead for sure this time. I scream angrily. I can't even save my own family. I'm weak, what wolf am i if i can't even save the people i love? The people who accepted me straight away? I won't be able to see any of them again. A sword darts towards me but i pass it with ease. These people don't get to mess with me! I have my own life here. I was welcomed with open arms. It's been torn away. I pass a figure. A figure with a strong scent. Thinking it's just my imagination, i run further._

Light consumed me as i opened my eyes. Raw and sticky, i focused on the room i was in. It's not mine... it's Natsu's. I clutch onto the blankets and whimper. I'm safe.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed! :) And have a fan tastic day. See what i did there? fan and fantastic only it's fan... you know us? Anyway sorry, that's cringy :) lmao


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys and also if you have any concerns for this fic, just review and i'll ease your worries! :)**

Lucy's Pov:

"Natsu?"I ask out loud.

Nothing. The room hadn't changed much, only the bed sheets and curtains. A smile grazed my lips as i yawn. The smile dissipated fast though. I looked down. I have no right to be smiling. My families dead. They died right in front of me, all of them. I began to sob. The door slammed open, causing me to look up. Natsu.

"Natsu... Are there any survivors?"I ask, i know that even though he probably didn't even know himself, i needed an answer.

"No..."He responds.

I choked on another sob as tears spilled down my face. I said i'm done crying! I'm older now, i'm a big girl. I'm not someone who can cry so easily... But i need... i need my family. I scream into the blanket and Natsu rushes to my side, holding me in his arms gently.

"Natsu, hold me. Don't let me go. I can't bare to lose you. Your all i have left."I cry into him.

"Don't worry Luce, you won't lose me, no matter what."He says, holding me tighter.

Everything went slow from there on. Time seeming to stop as i cried into his chest. Nothing mattered to either of us in these moments. I look up and wipe my eyes with the back on my hand. He looks down at me and smiles. I grip onto his hair and pull him forwards. My lips crashing onto his. He melted into the kiss immediately. Slow, everything's so slow. I pull away and push my head into his neck.

"So you are real then."I whisper.

"Ouch Luce, that hurt."Natsu jokingly said.

I laugh lightly. My voice feeling hoarse from the crying.

"Natsu, teach me to become one stronger then any other known."I request.

"Hmmmm, second strongest, after all, i am going to over take you."He says with a grin.

"Let's make a bet on that."I dare him.

"Your on."He says.

"Right if i'm the strongest in the next month, then you will have to do what i want for 5 whole days."I say triumphantly.

"And if i win, you have to do what i want for a week!"Natsu declares.

"Your on!" I say.

 _'Don't worry dearie, we will work as a team, work as one.' My wolf snarks._

'oh be quite, you know full well that i need to do this on my own.'

 _'Maybe, but don't you want him to do what you want?' She asks, sarcasm dripping from her voice._

'No, i need to become stronger on my own, i need to avenge my family...'

 _'Then let me help.'_

'NO!' I scream at her.

That seemed to shut her up, i look up at Natsu who seemed to be having a conversation with his wolf or either his self. Men are so wired.

 **A/N:**

 **Short one, but this is just a small one before you all go to sleep and all that. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW.**

 **Ye review...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

 **Been a while. Mocks blah. On with my ever so 'amazing' fic :D**

Lucy's Pov:

Sweat poured down the curve of my spine as i ran. I've been running at my fastest pace since 3 am and let me tell you, it wasn't the best idea. It's an actual pain, literally. 3 hours of running and i haven't gotten any progress done. I pause for a moment and look up at the Pack house. Few lights turned on in the windows. For a Saturday, not many people are up... i sigh, it's been quite for a while since i was gone. Rarely anyone comes around and works much anymore. It's more of a stay at home and work from my laptop and email it. Not like that helps the alpha. It has to be HAND written yet no body seems to care. Like it's taking me ages to work up my strength, it's taking the alpha ages to his work. No body really cares around here anymore. I sigh and turn around, about to head into the woods, a voice called out my name. I turn my head slightly and see Levy running up to me in her sports wear. Which consists of grey trackies and a black tank top, her hair pulled up in a neat pony tail. I smile and walk up to her.

"Hey Levy." I cheerfully say to her.

"Hey, how long have you been out here?" She asks me, worry evident in her voice.

"Not long, 3 hours maybe, i lost count."I lied.

"3 hours?!Are you mad? Natsu will kill you."Levy shrieked

"Shssss, what he doesn't know won't kill him."I whisper with a wink.

She shakes her head and grins. "Are you going to run in the woods?"

"Yeah, i want to try to do some exercise in there, maybe lift a few broken branches or something."I reply.

"Fair enough, mind if i join you?"She asks, i stared into her eyes, she had that puppy look.

"Fine, only if you help me with ideas though."I say kindly.

"Yes yes that's fine!" She says.

I watch as she tightens her pony tail and nods her head to the direction of the woods. I nod back and walk beside her. It's silent but it's calming and relieving. Before we even are even 1 minute in the woods, she runs ahead. Taking that as my que, i run after her, easily picking up her pace.

"So what's the plan then?"I ask after 10 solid minutes.

"I was thinking, there's this water fall up head with lots of trees fallen on the floor, Gajeel trains there every now and then."She says.

I nod, "Yeah that sounds perfect, and we could sit under the water fall as well, it will help get rid of this sweat and all after all."I reply.

"It's also really pretty, it's where me and Gajeel realised that we are mates there!"Levy gushed.

"That's sweet, i wish that mine was more romantic like yours"I pout.

Levy just laughed. Our feet pounded against mossy cobble. I smelled the air. The water falls just in sight and the smell of the fresh spring water filling my senses. As soon as i got there, i jumped into the water and laid in it.

"Lucy!"Levy giggled.

"This is so refreshing. You honestly don't know how hot i was."I say as i sit up and shake my head.

"I could guess."She replies, walking up to a smaller tree lying on the moss.

I stare as she picks it up and struggling to hold it up tries to pass it to me. I giggle and shake my head.

"Looks like you need it more then me Levy."I laugh loudly.

"Lies!" She shouts.

"Besides, were working together am i right? That is why you came out here?"I ask.

"Well yeah, i never really knew this but you have to work with your wolf in order to get stronger. You know what i mean?" She says staring at me blankly.

 _'Told you...' My wolf coed._

 _'no you didn't, you said let me help you.' i respond._

 _'yes or in other words, work as one...' She replies cool and easy._

 _'I don't trust you though.' i mumble._

 _'You have to though.'She snarks._

"Lucy."

"Lucy"

"Lucy"

"Huh? Oh sorry Levy, i was in a world of my own for a minute there." I say laughing nervously.

"It's alright, now c'mon, let's practise." I nod in response.

After 2 hours:

"See, told you i smelt the bitch here."I cold voice says.

I turn around instantly with Levy.

"Who's there?"I shout out.

"Lucy go now..."Levy warns.

"No, who's there?" I ask again.

"It's Lissanna, I should of known she would try to find you when you weren't in the packs range."She growls out as she get's in a fighting stance.

"Lissanna? Who?"I lie.

"Me you ugly ass, boy friend stealing, bitch."Lissanna says as she appears before me. 50 inches between us.

"Oh don't you mean your ugly ass? I mean i believe, i mean, that is the reason Natsu chose me over you right?"I ask kindly.

"Lucy go now whilst you have a chance."Levy warns me again.

"Nah, i'll think of this as practise."I grin.

"Sounds like fun to me bitch."Lissanna grounds out.

I launch into a fighting stance and grinned. To be honest, i hate her guts and i want nothing more then to break her face apart but i'm not going to fight her to the point that she can't walk. At least, not until i find it suitable... She launched at me, fists ready to pound me. I block with my arms in a cross. My eyes flashed crazy, and she definitely saw it. I know she saw it because she looked scared for a split second. I grab her left fist and pull her down to the ground, slamming her whole arm into the ground in the process. Her arm becoming dislocated. I see Levy stepping back, phone in hand, furiously typing. I shake my head and sigh, looks like i'll have to finish things fast this time. I growl and Step on her face. She grunts and kicks the back of my legs, making me stumble back slightly. Looks like she does have some... fight in her after all. She launches at me again this time trying to kick me, i dodge and jump up, using the rock that lays behind me next to the small lake as a boost. i push forwards and land a heavy punch into her face, a sickening crack resounding through out the surroundings. i step back into a shallow part of the lake and wait for her to attack. Blood oozing out of her nose like there's no tomorrow. To think she used to be able to do damage, tables turned now. I grinned at the look of pure hatred and distaste on her as she steps forwards, ready to launch another leg attack. I jump back, causing her to stumble forwards.

"Had enough yet dear?"I ask mockingly.

"Not even started."She snarled.

As we fought in the water, clashing and water splashing about like fire lit up in the wind. The water dancing to our every beauty was all i could think of as we clashed. Fist against fist. Leg against leg. As fun as i thought it was, i knew i had to put it at a stop once and for all. Natsu's scent was closing in and fast.

"Look, you can either go and not get rid of the pack or stay here and try to fight me... Natsu's almost here."I say quietly.

"When did you ever care?"She asks.

"This is fun, i'd like to do it again some time. As much as i hate you, this is perfect for us to practise our strengths."I say quieter.

She pauses before nodding, a grim look shining on her face as she steps back and runs away towards the pack, but around Natsu. I look towards Levy who stood there shocked. I smile and sit under the water fall. Better get this blood of me, Natsu might not think of me being in a fight then. I turn to Levy and look at her. I walk over, shaking my head slightly.

"Please don't tell Natsu, say that it was someone else, someone similar."I beg her.

"Why? She's been so mean to you!"Levy yells.

"Shsss, please, this is perfect."I say.

She shakes her head, looking down to the ground, then she nods and looks away. I smile and hug her. Turning i say not another word as i go under the water fall again. The water fall has a force of it's own, strong and heavy. It ways down on my head as i fight to stand up. I hadn't even managed to get a proper sleep, so this was proving to be a bad decision. I step out and look up to see Natsu jump down and land right behind me. I turn and see his strong gaze.

"What happened? Where is Lissanna?" He asks.

"It wasn't Lissanna, someone similar though, maybe family?"I ask.

"You sure? I'll get her kicked out right away."He firmly states, looking over at the few bruises over my skin.

I nod,"Although, i have a bad feeling about Lissanna, i feel like something's happened to her. Can we go check? Future Lunar instinct i guess."I mumble.

"You sure?"He asks, arms wrapping around me.

I nod and hug him back.

"Oi Shrimp, why didn't yah get involved and stop them?"I hear Gajeel ask further behind us.

"She had it handled."She grunted in response.

I smile, this will be fun...

 **A/N:**  
 **Hope you enjoyed, sorry for not updating as of recent.**


End file.
